Secrets of a Rare beauty
by Whispers of a Nameless fear
Summary: A Elf-maiden of rare beauty washes up on river near Rivendell. She has no idea who she is, and she fears Some of the people who try to help her. What comes now when a herritage of a Long past King that fell to evil comes to knowledge?(R/R)*complete*
1. Intro

A/N: I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters. 

Running as fast as she could, she heard the voices coming closer. She was weak but more afraid. She ran and ran her dress tore and branches cut her deep. She did not care though. Hoof beats became hearable and with a last burst of speed she came to a rocky ledge. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked down into the flowing river running beneath her, 

" It was all in vain." She whispered to herself. With a single glance back she decided that she would rather perish in the river then help him. She heard the hooves against the soil grow louder and louder until the large dark horses broke the forest wall. She jumped. With a shrill scream she hit the icy cold water and instinctively tried to swim. The cold water got to her and with one last icy wave she knew no more. Up on the ledge the riders cussed silently to themselves,

"Master will not be pleased." It whispered evilly,

"It is better her dead then escaped to safety though." The second said. They reared their horses and rode again to the abode of their master.


	2. Chapter 1

Legolas ran through the forest after his little friends. They had taken his Bow and arrows as a joke. He ran after the light trail that they had left. After running a few short moments he saw that the path had spilt. Frodo had gone in one direction and Merry and Pippin had gone the other. The last he saw Merry and Pippin had his bow and Frodo had his quiver of arrows. Sam had played the roll in leading him away from his weapons while the other three stole them. 

"When I find you!" he called out jokingly into the forest. He decided that his bow was dearer to him so he followed those footprints. Not too long after he saw that again the trail split. He tried to decide which was more likely to have his bow Merry or Pippin. Before he could do anything he heard a shrill shriek that he recognized as Pippin's. 

"Pippin!" He called out. His sharp elf ears picked up a sound in the forest. He sprinted in the direction it came from. Legolas' wondered what had happened to his little friend. He got lost in his thoughts and didn't see the step hill in front of him. With one last bound he fell forward and tumbled down the hill. He hit something soft on the ground, the thing got up from underneath him. He saw Pippin massage his leg from where he landed on it. Then he must have realized who Legolas was because his eyes grew wide and he sprang out again though the woods. Legolas hopped to his feet and sprang out again after him. 

Pippin saw that he had been nearly caught and managed to put on extra speed then usual. In his speed though he didn't see the small figure in front of him. With one last bound he crashed directly into Merry. Pippin knocked Merry clear off his feet. They were both on the ground and Merry let out a little groan.

"Pip, I must say you are an idiot." He said as he watched Legolas come up from behind. Legolas chuckled at the two hobbits tangled up on the ground in front of him. "Yea, yea, laugh it up." Merry groaned again. Legolas walked over and lifted his bow and slung it over his shoulder. He reached down and began to help the two Hobbits to their feet. 

Frodo had ran and ran till his feet were sore by the time he stopped he was at the river. He sat down on a rock and tried to catch his breath between laughter. He had heard Pippin's shout then Merry yelling at Pippin, so he assumed that he was the only one that wasn't caught yet. He continued running along the riverbank so not to get lost. He looked back because he thought he heard a noise when he was satisfied that no one was there he looked back to where he was running. He almost screamed at what he saw. It looked like a woman, because it had hair of reddish-blonde that was past her waist. She was limp and lifeless. Her clothes were torn and matted with blood and mud. That was also the same for her hair. 

Cautiously, he walked over and turned her head upwards. Her skin was fair and flawless. He saw the clothes around her middle were soaked with blood. He reached down and moved some of the hair from her pale face. Once his hand touched her skin, she stirred. 

"Merry! Pippin! Legolas! Come quick!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.


	3. Chapter 2

Frodo's shrill cry attracted some residents at Rivendell as well as Legolas and his friends. Before Frodo had the time to do anything Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gandalf, Aragorn and Elrond were with him. They had come with as much speed as possible because they thought Frodo was in danger. When they arrived they saw her. All of them stood in silence for a few moments before Elrond went forward and touched her brow. 

"She is alive, but only just." 

"What happened to her?" Pippin said curiously

"She seems to have fallen into the river, and judging by the gash across her stomach, she went through a lot." Gandalf observed. 

"She is a woman?" 

"I would assume so her, coloring of hair and such suggests that much." Frodo who was still kneeing beside her tucked her hair behind her ear and saw it was pointed. 

"No! Look at her ear, she's an elf," 

" This is certainly strange." Elrond muttered to himself. " Aragorn, carry her back to Imladris. I need to heal her before she dies." Aragorn went forward, lifted the limp body, and started for Rivendell closely followed by Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Legolas further behind. Gandalf stayed and inspected the blood red ground where she had laid. 

"Mithrandir, What do you think had happened?" Elrond looked slowly to the water. 

" I don't know. I don't understand why she would have fallen into the river; I am guessing she fell near the cliffs. Which means if she were here now that she fell, perhaps last night. Why would she run around at night when the cliff where near? I think she was being chased or jumped on purpose. This is a fair good mystery." 

"I was thinking the same way friend." They turned and walked quickly back to Rivendell. When Elrond arrived he told the others to leave him while he healed her. He went into the room with Gandalf and did not come out till a long time later. 

Outside the hobbits sat with Gimli, Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn. 

"Where did you find her Frodo?" Boromir asked after a few moments.

" I am not quite sure Boromir, but it was very close to where I crossed the ford when the Ring wraiths were after me,"

"What I am curious about it that why are Lord Elrond and Gandalf so secret about it," Gimli added. Merry looked at Pippin and noticed his face was a lovely shade of green, 

"Pippin, what is the matter with you?" Merry looked at him

"I desire never to see so much blood on a single person again." He said after a shudder. Gimli, Boromir, and Legolas chuckled lightly. Sam looked terrified and Frodo glanced at him before smiling. Aragorn closed his eyes and shook his head,

"If you are to go with Frodo on his quest, you might have to be used to blood." 

"My stomach churns at the thought of it." Pippin stated, he closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Frodo looked at Aragorn.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Aragorn closed his eyes; his thoughts were the same as Gandalf and Elrond's. 

"I think so Frodo," there was another period of silence. Each in turn closed their eyes and rested. It was not though before a low rumbling interrupted the silence. All of their eyes shot open. They looked around to see if anyone knew what it was. Merry was looking disgustedly at Pippin. His eyes were still closed. Pippins eyes slowly opened,

"I am hungry," he said after a moment. Each of them exchanged startled, smiling glances before chuckling. 

"Master Peregrin, I dare not ask if that was your stomach." Gimli said through laughter. 

"What?" Pippin said putting on the most innocent face he could. 

"That is nothing you should hear him when he is starving!" Merry laughed. There was a small bell toll in the distance that told them it was time for dinner. They each got up and started for the dinning room, all except Frodo and Aragorn. When Sam saw his master wasn't with him he turned,

"Mister Frodo? Are you coming?" 

"No Sam. I want to see if she is all right. You go though tell the others I will be along later." 

"Okay, I will see you later."

"Bye Sam." Once Sam was out of earshot Aragorn turned,

" Why do you wish to see how she is?" Frodo was really paying attention though. He was starring at the ground deep in thought. He started out of his thought,

" Oh sorry, did you say something Strider?" The door behind them slowly opened, Gandalf was standing there.


	4. Chapter 3

" She is waking up now if you wanted to see." He told them quietly.

"Nothing that matters now," Aragorn muttered to Frodo. They entered the room to see Elrond on a chair next to a bed. Gandalf went and sat on a chair across the room and begun to smoke his pipe. They heard the girl take a deep breath 

"Can you hear me?" Elrond said clearly. The girl's eyes fluttered open; her eyes were shockingly a bright shade of green.

"Yes," she said in a weak whisper 

"Who are you?" Elrond said clearly again. She paused,

"I don't know." She whispered. "I don't remember anything." She looked around the room. Her eyes grew round and fearful when they met Aragorn's. She almost sat directly up in fright, but about half way there she recoiled and grabbed her stomach.

"What is wrong?" Elrond questioned her. Her eyes were still on Aragorn,

"Who is that?" the terror in her voice made hardly audible. A look of concern appeared on Aragorn's face.

"In time we will tell you. How is your stomach?"

" It hurts, who are all of you?" 

"We will tell you once we find out who you really are. Now look me in the eyes and tell me that you do not know who you are." Gandalf got up and strode across the room. She looked up at Gandalf,

"I don't know who I am." He stood for a moment,

"There is no lie in your eyes, I am Gandalf…"

"The Grey." She finished his sentence. She put her hand to her head, " Many names in many countries, Mithrandir among the Elves, Tharkûn to the Dwarves; Olórin was in youth in the west that is forgotten, in the South Incánus, in the North Gandalf, to the East I do not go." She shook her head, "I think that was a lot of rubbish that just came into my head. I am sorry, forgive me." 

"That is not Rubbish, those are indeed my true names. Where you leaned of them I do not know." Gandalf went back to his seat and appeared deep in thought. 

"I am Elrond," 

"Halfelven, these names and things flow into my head as you say them, no memories return to my mind. Many other names and phrases come to mind when you said that, but I think you do not want to hear them."

"Please say them, it might be important to finding who you are."

"Well… Son of Elros and Elwing, father of Arwen Evenstar, Elladin, and Elrohir, Husband of Celebrian, who is daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. And one other thing that I think would best be said alone if ever," Elrond looked around and said that it was time to let her have some rest. They each got up and left. After everyone had gone but Elrond and Gandalf,

"What was the last thing child, the thing that you would not tell?" Elrond said to her,

" The phrase, bearer of the Ring Vilya, came to mind but I am sure it is nothing," Elrond and Gandalf exchanged glances, 

"My dear, we will leave you now to get some rest," Gandalf said to her warmly, they said good byes and left them to that.


	5. Chapter 4

Frodo went down to dinner and sat with the other hobbits as they ate. He found he couldn't eat but sat thinking about the events that day.

"Frodo, is something wrong? you haven't touched your food," Sam said worryingly,

"Can I have it?" Pippin asked hopefully.

"Pippin!" Merry said scolding him,

"Nothing is wrong Samwise, I am just a little tired after all that happened today, that's all,"

"Are you worried about her Mister Frodo?" Sam asked again.

" Yes, I am Sam, She has no recollection of who she is or anything about her past, yet she remembers names and things when we tell her things. It is very strange, Sam, very strange indeed." 

"Maybe we should go cheer her up," Merry whispered to Pippin. 

"Alright," Pippin replied. 

After dinner they went back to their rooms and then traveled up to her room and gently pushed open the door. She was sitting up against the backboard of her bed, and she turned when they entered. 

"Hello," she said watching them enter. 

"Hi!" Pippin replied automatically, "What's your name?" 

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. What are your names?" 

"I am Meriadoc and this is my friend Peregrin,"

"Brandybuck and Took." 

"How'd you know that?" Pippin said curiously.

"I didn't, phrases like that just come into my mind. I don't understand it or can control it. They just come."

"Well, you can just call us Merry and Pippin for short." 

"Why did you come visit me?"

"We thought you might want a friend or something of that nature,"

"That is very sweet of you Merry, I could use a friend."

"Well as your new friends we shall think up a name for you." She smiled. She rather enjoyed having friends. 

"How about Aleu,"

"How about May," Pippin and Merry said simultaneously.

"Aleu." Pippin said to Merry 

"May" Merry argued

"Aleu"

"May"

"Aleu"

"May"

"Stop it both of you! Why don't we compromise, how about Maleu?" Merry and Pippin eyed each other waiting for a response 

"I like it." Merry said finally 

"Me too." Pippin added, as the door of the room creaked open. It was Frodo. 

"What are you two doing here? If Elrond finds out I am not so sure he would like it that much," Frodo hissed

"They were just visiting me," Maleu told him.

"Oh you are awake! Did these two disturb you?"

"No, they came to visit me, what is your name?"

"Underhill, you may call me Underhill. What is your name lady? Oh yes I had forgotten that you do not remember,"

"That is true but you may call me Maleu for the time being," Once more the door creaked open, this time it was Aragorn.

"What are you three doing in here? The lady needs her rest," Frodo saw that when Aragorn entered she shrunk back into the bed and watched him anxiously. Frodo was about to say something but Aragorn shoed all of them out of her room. He was outside while Aragorn was still inside and about to close the door behind him. 

"Aragorn, what are you doing?" Frodo whispered to him in the dark.

"I would like a private word with our guest, don't worry I will be along shortly," Frodo looked at him suspiciously, "She is lucky to have someone like you look out for her like this," Frodo smiled and walked away no longer worrying about Maleu. 


	6. Chapter 5

Aragorn shut the door behind him and turned to the elf on the bed, still cowering behind the bed.

"Why do you fear me, my lady?" Aragorn said sympathetically. 

"I am not really sure, but an image of a dark figure clouds my mind and it frightens me. The figure has a striking resemblance to you. That is why I think I seem to fear thee. I know that I am not easily frightened, but something about you strikes me deep inside and fear grows on my mind each time I see you," 

"Could it be that, that image you see is a memory." 

"If it is a memory of my past then I understand why I ran away from it. May I ask your name, my lord?" 

" My name is Aragorn," She placed her hand to her forehead and began to slowly mumble,

"Son of Arathorn, Heir to the thrown of Isildur, a Ranger of the lands outside the Shire, bearer of Narsil or Anduil," Aragorn looked at her for a moment and bid her good bye and swiftly left to go find Gandalf and Elrond, 'They will know what to make of this.' He thought to himself.

Maleu looked around the bedroom in the darkness. Despite all of the rest they told her she needed, she could find none. The pain in her stomach began to slowly creep up again. She clenched her eyes shut and laid her arms across her belly hoping to soothe it. Attempting to block out the pain, she pressed the back of her head into the pillow. At long last the pain subsided and her eyes slowly closed as she drifted off to sleep. 

She felt a cold hand on her back. She rolled over and looked up. It was Aragorn. 

"What are you doing here?" she said wholly afraid. He said nothing but he drew his sword and raised it over his head to strike. She rolled off the bed and began to scream, for someone to help her. She crawled into the corner of the room and screamed some more he knelt down to where she was and grabbed both her shoulders and began to shake her. 

The vision blurred and she saw an elf kneeling beside her instead of the dark figure she could've sworn was Aragorn. The elf looked at her with his gentle blue eyes and touched her face lightly,

"It is alright, no one will hurt you. You were having a dream," He said kindly. She breathed a sigh of relief. As she got up with the elves help four small figures followed by another tall one entered the room. When the tall one lit the candles she recognized them as Merry, Pippin, Underhill, one she didn't know, and Elrond. 

"What has happened, Legolas?" Elrond said sounding a little worried. 

"I believe she was having a dream, I heard her screaming for help and when I came into the room she was cowering in the corner." 

"Are you okay, Maleu?" Pippin said 

"Yea, are you alright?" Frodo added to Pippins comment 

"I am fine Underhill, Pippin." She said wiping a cold sweat from her forehead.

"Maleu? I don't understand were you four up here without permission?" Elrond said looking at the four hobbits. 

"No we were not up here, or at least I wasn't, Fro-" Sam was cut off by Frodo elbowing him in the stomach. "What?"

"I am sorry my lord, after dinner I came up here and found Merry and Pippin here." Frodo said earnestly

"We just wanted to she how she was, all we did was tell her our names and gave her a name, that's all." Pippin said absent-mindedly 

"You do not understand the damage you could have done, my friends. I will explain later leave myself and Maleu for a moment, I need to speak with her." The four hobbits and Legolas turned and left the room. Elrond pulled a chair up to her bed, where she now sat.

"What was your dream about?" he asked her caringly 

"It was about a man he came after me with a sword and tried to kill me. I tried to get away to the corner. When he came to me in the corner, he shook me but then everything blurred and it was that elf trying to rouse me from my dream." Elrond appeared to be deep in thought. After a moment he looked back up at her,

"Yes, yes. Alright, what did our little friends tell you?"

"Merry and Pippin came to my room and told me their names…"He cut her off,

"Did you remember anything?" He asked her urgently, a small trance of fear in his eyes,

"Yes I remembered Brandybuck and Took when they told me Meriadoc and Peregrin. After they told me their nicknames, but they also were already in my mind." She paused for a moment then continued, " Then after a while another came in and sort of scolded the other two, but then it seemed to me he was there for the same reason. He told me his name was Underhill. That name drew some more names out of my memory but I already have forgotten them." She finished and looked at Elrond, he was deep in thought again, "You will not punish them, my lord?"

"No, of course not they really aren't able t be punished, I will tell you more tomorrow. I just have one more question, what did the man look like?" She hesitated

"He looked like Lord Aragorn, it was so frightening because I saw him earlier and he sworn he would do no harm to me, but I felt in my dream I could actually feel his hand on my back."

"Yes, dreams are sometimes very realistic, if they haunt us." She nodded wondering what to make of this. Elrond bid her farewell again and left the room, leaving her again in the cold silence.


	7. Chapter 6

The sun cast an angelic glow to Maleu's face as it came through the windows of the pearly white room. Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment she had no idea where she was. Then she remembered the events of the past day and her stomach began to throb. After a few moments she cast off the silky blankets and stepped in front of the mirror. Strands of beautiful reddish hair hung at the sides of her dazzling emerald eyes. The night garments she was clad in looked as beautiful as a dress. After an attempt to comb her hair with her fingers, she heard a knock at the door. It was a beautiful elf-maiden with thick dark hair and eyes of jade.

"Hello," The elf said kindly,

"Hello," She replied, "May I ask of thy name?" 

"I am Arwen. My father sent me to help you to find something suitable to wear and bring you to breakfast." 

"Thank you, lady Evenstar." She said without a thought. Arwen shot her a double take, 

"How did you know of that name?"

"You never told me? Well, it seems my head is more disoriented then I thought it to be," the two of them laughed lightly as Arwen helped clad Maleu in a lavender dress. They finish and Maleu inspected herself in the mirror. 

"You look beautiful, now come along, I wish for you to meet the people that found and helped you." Arwen took her by the arm and led her from the room. From the hallways Maleu saw amazing views of mountains and rivers through the windows of Rivendell. 

"Is this where you live, lady Arwen?" She asked in awe as she studied the mountains and landscapes around her. 

"Nay, not all of the time. I usually live with my grandmother in a land far grander then this. It is even called the Golden Wood, because of it's wonderful coloring during the seasons." 

"Lothlorien?" Maleu asked uncertainly. Arwen looked at her surprised,

"Well for someone who has forgotten everything, you do know much about the outside world." Arwen said with a laugh. They walked swiftly through the corridors of Imladris and before long they came to a large room with a round table in the center. There were twelve seats and ten of them were filled. Arwen led Maleu around the table to a seat across from Underhill and next to where Arwen would sit and where the same elf she had seen the night before was sitting. When the elf saw her enter he rose and politely pulled out a chair for her as Aragorn pulled one out for Arwen. She sat down and thanked him kindly,

"Thank you, my lord." The tall elf smiled.

" It twas my pleasure m'lady." He sat down and Elrond introduced them,

" Maleu, I don't know if you remember but this is the elf that woke you last night from your dream. His name is Legolas "

"To that I thank you again, my lord." She risked a glance at the handsome elf. He merely smiled and passed it off. They began to eat and Maleu felt the stare of a few people around the table. After they had all finished, Maleu made her way back to the room. She tried to find it herself because Arwen seemed to be slightly preoccupied. Maleu could only guess it had something to do with Aragorn. She glanced around out the large windows at the beautiful landscape again. Walking became easier as she took her mind off of it. Not to long after she stopped thinking about where she was going, Maleu was knocked off her feet by running into someone. 

"I'm sorry," a deep voice came from above her. "Here let me help you." She looked up and saw the other man from breakfast offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"No it was my fault I was not paying attention to where I was going." 

"It is not a problem, I am Boromir, a man of Gondor." He bowed slightly and kissed the top of her hand gently. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Maleu." She nodded 

"You too," and she walked away. Maleu noticed he stood for a moment looking after her then continued walking in the direction he was originally going. 


	8. Chapter 7

Maleu eventually found that she couldn't remember the way to her room. She sighed in frustration and leaned up against the white marble wall.

"Is there something wrong my lady?" Maleu jumped. She whirled to her right to see Legolas standing looking slightly concerned.

"Oh Legolas, you startled me." She said trying to regain her breath. His face relaxed. 

"I'm sorry, it just surprised to see you on the complete opposite side of Rivendell that your room is." She smiled. 

"I thought I was heading in the correct direction, but I guess-guess…" She felt the pain shoot up her stomach as her vision was soon blinded by it. 

"My lady?" She heard a distant voice call her. She felt herself trying to keep her feet. Her hand shot out for the wall as she placed the other over her stomach. The pain became too much. She heard a cry, and then realized it was her own. Her knees weakened and Maleu felt herself falling. A strong hand caught her, and lifted her off her feet. 

As instantly as the pain began it stopped. Her vision cleared and heard the beating of Legolas' heart. She was in his arms and shivering, her hands hugged her stomach and her head was pressed up against his chest. 

Legolas saw her eyes flutter open. Her usually tan face was pale and clammy. He saw the pain in her eyes. Her arms were soaked in blood from her stomach. 

"What happened?" She whispered, fearfully. He furrowed his brow in concern, 

"I do not know. Are you alright?" She nodded painfully and then realized the blood on her arms. Her head was buzzing from the pain, all she managed to say was,

"I ruined my new dress," 

"Your new dress…" Legolas repeated faintly, he concluded that she was slightly delirious from the pain. It had been a frightening experience watching her scream in agony as her stomach began to bleed profusely. 

"Yes, my new dress is ruined, I don't think I will ever get the stain out." She felt dizzy and queasy from loss of blood. They heard footsteps drawing near. Elrond came around the bend and looked at them, for a moment he looked at the two of them curiously, everything looked fine. 

"My new dress, it is ruined." Maleu said turning her head to him. Then she showed Elrond the blood over her arms and waist. 

"Elbereth," He whispered softly, "Legolas, what happened?" he asked urgently.

"I do not know my lord. One moment she was taking to me and the next thing I know she was screaming in agony and fainting. I lifted her so she would not fall and the blood just started to flow. Now she doesn't seem to able to speak any thing, I believe that she is in a bad way from the blood loss." 

"I see, hurry we must take her to her room and I will she what I can do for her." Legolas began to carry her with Elrond at his side back to her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 8

Maleu awoke to a dimly lit bedroom. Her stomach had stopped bleeding, but she was still light headed. She sat up and looked around. There were four hobbits sitting in chairs across the room. She let her elf eyes adjust and saw that it was Merry, Pippin, Sam and Underhill. As she sat up Underhill looked up at her with his kind blue eyes and asked quietly,

"Are you alright, Maleu?"

"I feel cold, sort of frozen. My head is spinning but I am much better then before." Maleu shivered, Merry gave her a weak smile. 

"You gave us a good ol' fright there Maleu. We heard you screaming from our rooms." Merry said calmly, Pippin nodded in agreement. There was a silence. Maleu stopped to think what could have caused her to do that, whatever it was she wanted to prevent it. There was a knock at the door. It was Legolas. He had a small white flower in his hand. He bowed lightly as he entered,

" M'lady," he said kindly and gave her the flower. She smiled weakly,

"Thank you, for helping me again." She said to him. He left with a nod leaving her alone with the Hobbits. 

(A/N: okay I'm sorry about the Legolas/Maleu thing. I was in a romantic mood. I write how I feel. Like last chappie I had just watched a extremely gore-y movie. And the one before I was in a scary mood the one before I was hyper… you get the picture. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I was punished for not doing my homework. And then when I was able to sneak on I got a new idea and I had to get it down, I really like the new story I am writing it's about Goldilocks, Sam's kid. It's really creepy and there's her and Faramir took, and she's a tom-boy who hates her prissy sister, you get the idea. Any way if you are interested in that one please put it in a review! SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS, MAJOR BRAIN-FART)


	10. Chapter 9

Underhill looked slightly uncomfortable. Maleu noticed and questioned him,

"Is there something wrong Underhill?" Underhill looked up at her. He smiled, 

" I don't feel right having lied to you, Underhill is not my true name." He was cut off by Elrond entering the room. 

"I'm sorry, little friend. If my expectations are correct then I should be here, to see what happens." Underhill nodded. 

" My true name is Frodo." He stopped, he watched as her eyes rolled up into her head. Merry and Pippin jumped up, Elrond suddenly started. 

" Shire! Bagginsssss" She hissed. Suddenly she let out a blood curling scream. Sam covered his ears Frodo pressed his back against the chair. She seemed then to shake uncontrollably. Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn and Arwen entered the room. Their eyes were round with fear. Elrond ran over and tried to hold her still. 

"Help me!" he commanded to Boromir and Aragorn. They quickly tried to help hold her. As soon as Aragorn laid a finger on her she screamed louder and with more anguish. 

"Estel! Estel! You are hurting her!" Arwen cried. Aragorn let go. His hands were raw, and painful. Elrond quickly bid everyone to leave. Aragorn quickly shoed the other hobbits out of the room. Arwen and Boromir left, though Boromir was reluctant. Frodo was last to begin to leave, he watched as Legolas went to her side and started whispering rapid elvish in her ear. The shaking began to slow and she stopped screaming. He continued to speak, and she grew less and less convulsive. All at once she stopped. Elrond brushed her hair from her sweat-glossed forehead. There was a screech from outside. Frodo turned in the doorway and looked fearfully to the window. 

"Ringwraiths," he muttered fearfully, then turned and left. Legolas knelt down beside her bed. And as she breathed regular again, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Watch over her, Legolas." Elrond told him breathing heavily. "We will take shifts watching her. My suspicions were true. Part of what was blocked in her memory was evil. Just now the good side and the evil fought. She wants the ring." Legolas looked up at him with dismay,

"Does that mean we must…" His voice trailed off. Elrond sighed. 

"It depends, if she tries to do anything to Frodo. I am afraid we must." Elrond got up and walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 10

(A/N: Ooo. Wasn't the last soo suspenceful! Hehe I am so evil. Sorry to say again, I am in a romantic mood so there will be a mushy part in this chapter. Oh come on! You knew that it would come. He left him on guard! What am I going to do. 0)000oO0Oo0o… too many twinkies…okay I just wanted to say I …umm… "Borrowed some of the translated lyric's of a song composed by enya called 'deora ar mo chroi' it's in latin I think… okay so people READ MY OTHER STORY it's called through the eyes of a father. It's good. I mean if you like this you'll like it…If you hate this you'll like it! Yay! Okay that's enough, Thankyou muchos for the reviews. Especially Goddess Morrigan! You Rock! Okay I am done now…)

Legolas knelt still beside Maleu's bed, thinking about everything that happened to her and why it did. He watched her eyes slowly flutter open. He braced himself for her to have another attack. She just simply starred at him,

"Please tell me I did not do what I think I did." Legolas closed his eyes. "Legolas, did I do those things?" Legolas opened his eyes and nodded slowly. Legolas sat for a moment thinking. 

" Do you remember anything?" Maleu looked fearful. 

"I remember this sudden urging to kill Frodo, I felt the presence of the nine kings that were turned to darkness by the dark lord. Legolas, I think…" She paused. " I think I know who I am." 

"And who is that?" Legolas asked, fearing the answer. She looked at him, for some reason she didn't expect him to ask. 

" I… I can't say it. I won't say it. It's not true!" She said with sudden anger. Legolas took her hand. 

"Please don't get angry, lady." He took her hand and kissed the top of it lightly, Her expression immediately softened. 

"There are rumors of your voice Legolas." He raised his eyebrows,

"Oh" he answered mischievously. She nodded, closing her eyes. 'She's delirious again.' he thought to himself. 

"Sing me a song, please?" Legolas sighed. 'Yes, she is delirious.' He thought again to himself. 

"Elvish or in the common tongue?" he thought the answer would be obviously elvish. 

"Common tongue, please. Could you make one up for me?" He smiled. 'She's off.' 

"Okay, let me see," Legolas thought for a moment then began. 

How beautiful, the day and the night 

_The earth is singing in the wind_

_The voices rise up and touch the sky_

_Telling of the earth's believing _

_And in the night sighs fall down, _

_and from the night, sighs fall down on me,_

_they sooth my longing heart. _

_It longs for thee. _

_And when I move away from view_

_My voice is singing upon the wind_

_It rises up to touch the sky _

_Telling all that I believe in_

_And from the night the earth shall sing,_

_And from the night the earth shall sing,_

_All that I love, all of you._

The prince stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were open again, shinning with tears. She smiled. 

"The rumors hardly give you enough credit."

"Thank you, I must say though. We cannot speak of this again. Not until Frodo's quest is over," 

"Where then will I find comfort?" Legolas gave no answer. They sat for a while in silence avoiding the other's eyes. 

There was a knock at the door. It was Gandalf. He opened the door. 

"You may go now Legolas, I need a word with her." Legolas got up and without a word, left the darkened room.


	12. Chapter 11

Gandalf finished packing and he looked to the hobbits. 

"Don't go awake Maleu now, I think it's better if we let her sleep." This got considerable arguing from Merry and Pippin, Frodo said nothing. Legolas finished packing up and he went a few paces forward and he looked up. He was Maleu's window and just looked at it intently for a while. Then he felt Gandalf's hand on his shoulder, 

"Go on, she won't mind." He told him quietly, Legolas immediately inderstood and went into Rivendell he ran up the stairs and went into Malue's room. 

She was sleeping peacefully. At that moment Legolas would have easily have mistaken her for a sleeping angel. He gazed longingly at her slender figure before turning to her dresser. 'I can't wake her. I do not want to disturb her.' her thought to himself. There was a blank piece of parchment on the table and some dark green ink. He quickly opened it up and wrote a note quickly to her. It was not long before he saw a small figure poke it's head though the door. It was Frodo. He was Legolas and froze. He drew a piece of parchment out of his pocket and put it under a small vase on the nightstand before hurrying out of the room. Legolas took his note and placed it with frodo's before following his little friend out of the room and into new adventures. 


	13. Chapter 12

Maleu awoke to hearing what sounded like Bilbo's crying. She got up and listened intently upon he and Elrond's conversation.

" He had to go Bilbo, the fate of Middle-earth is in the balance." She heard Elrond say

" I know, I know but I left the poor lad with the Ring. I would never forgive myself is I was the cause of his death." Bilbo said with a dry sob.

"There's no way, they left early this morning all nine of them. He is well protected. He has the protection of at least one of every race; nothing will stop them. " Maleu's blood ran cold. They left already; she didn't even get to say good-bye. She leapt out of bed and ran into the hallway. 

" Please tell me they haven't left. Please Elrond tell me this." Maleu begged. Elrond's face fell. 

" I'm sorry Maleu, they're gone." He said quietly. Tears welded up in Maleu's eyes. She hurried back into her room so they wouldn't see her. Elrond put a hand of Bilbo's shoulder and Bilbo nodded understandingly, 

"She has more problems then I do." Elrond smiled then followed Maleu into her room. 

Maleu could have sworn she heart her heat break. 'They didn't even say good-bye. It wasn't just Legolas, but her little friends as well. Gandalf had also become a sort of mentor to her as well. They all left without a word, she resigned herself to they didn't really care and they were just being nice. 'Besides I'll probably never see them again anyway so why does it matter?' she thought to herself. Even though she couldn't stop the tears. 

When Elrond entered she was sitting on her bed facing the window. He walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

" They didn't even say good-bye." She murmured to him. 

" They didn't?" Elrond was somewhat surprised, he knew under Gandalf's bidding that the Hobbits couldn't go in and disturb her but Legolas went in to tell her good-bye. 

"No," she said half through a sob. "They didn't. Not the Hobbits not Gandalf not even Legolas." She took a deep breath and let it out. She felt her self almost go hysterical but she told herself that she wouldn't.

"Gandalf told the little ones not to disturb you." Elrond decided that he wouldn't tell her about Legolas, he might have wanted to tell her something or done something. He didn't want to say a word. Suddenly he felt Maleu jerk away; she climbed over to the head of her bed and laid down. A moment later she pulled the covers high to her neck, and laid there motionless. Elrond eventually saw the covers heaving from her silent sobs and decided to leave her to grieve. He would send Arwen in later (She was also coping with the leaving of Aragorn.) 


	14. Chapter 13

Maleu heard the door close as Elrond left. She let out a sob that she contained for the entire time her was there. Maleu just laid and cried for hours on end. Soon she realized how loud she must have been crying but it didn't matter to her anymore. Grief was the only thing she knew. Time passed strangely to her, soon she didn't know whether she had been in there days or minutes. The sun had not yet set, (even though she couldn't see because of the tears.) so it eventually came that she didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered. She didn't care if her life ended right then. For a fleeting moment she thought of doing it herself. The thought was banished temporarily by a knock at the door. 

" Who is it?" she rasped, most of her voice had gone with the weeping.

"It's Arwen. Can I come in?" No answer. 

"Yes" a weak reply came minutes later. Arwen opened the door; she couldn't say she was surprised at the sight. Maleu's cheeks were red and blotchy, her beautiful green eyes swollen with tears. 

" Forgive me for saying so, my dear, but you look terrible." Arwen took a small towel and put it in the warm water she brought. Then she walked over and sat on the bed next to where Maleu was laying.

" What do I care how I look?" she sighed deeply, "Nothing matters anymore."

"Course it does!" Arwen said getting slightly scared at Maleu's actions. "It matters that you see your friends again." 

" They didn't even say good-bye." Arwen found no answer to that. She tried her hardest again to cheer Maleu up.

" What about me? I am your friend." Maleu's head began to throb from the crying. She closed her eyes. The first thing she saw was their faces. Maleu jumped when she felt the warm towel Arwen brought press against her forehead. 

"And what about Legolas and the Hobbits? They didn't seem to keen on leaving you." Maleu didn't answer. Arwen sighed; she remembered when she acted like this when Aragorn left. They were silent for a long while, before Arwen finally said something,

" So, are you going to come down and eat with us? You have been up here for most of the day it's nearly the nighttime hours," Arwen asked.

" I'm sorry I am not really hungry." 

"That's alright, come down when you are." Arwen left Maleu back to her solitude of grief. 


	15. Chapter 15 Finally!

Sorry it has been so long! Explanations later, Story now!

It had been about a week, before Maleu left her room. It was almost by force that Elrond made her come out. Even though she was out of her room she didn't eat much, just the usual water and bread. No one really knew why she was only eating those things or how she was still able to walk on her strict diet. It came to be that Maleu didn't talk to anyone and spent her time wandering the gardens or grounds around Rivendell.

Elrond and Arwen became worried at the way she was acting. Arwen went to Elrond in his study to tell him of her fears. 

" Father?" He looked up from what he was working on,

"Yes, my child?" he answered even though he knew what she was going to ask about. 

" Maleu, she is dangerously thin and all she does is wander around all day."

"I know. We cannot do anything, we should have given her closer friends then those that would be leaving. I feel the blame is on my part, for I did not want the little ones to tell her good-bye."

" Do not be so hard on yourself father. You didn't know, Gandalf agreed with you." There was a shriek from outside, both of them rushed to the window to look at what let out the scream they knew all to well. It was Maleu. She was leaning against a tree doubled over with pain. She slid down the tree and lay on the ground motionless.

" Asca!" Elrond shouted to his daughter as they ran out of the room. They ran the halls and out into the garden where a small crowd of elves were already bent over her. Elrond gave them some orders in elvish quickly and they lifted her gently and brought her to her room. When they arrived she was lying on the bed and the elves were leaving,

"Diola lle" Elrond breathed his thanks to the elves and they left he and Arwen there. 

" Amin dele ten' he," Arwen told her father.

" Don't if you recall this has happened before." Parted the cloak she was wearing, the white gown underneath was soaked in blood. Her eyes fluttered lightly open. She looked at the two of them standing over her. 

" Where are the little ones?" she said strangely. Elrond seemed to understand,

" They are gone, don't you remember?" Elrond said raising his eyebrows a little,

" Oh yes, I remember now, they left with Legolas and Gandalf and Aragorn and the others." She said her face turning sad again. 

" That's right," he paused for a moment. " Are you okay now, While I go get some supplies to heal you?" Elrond asked. She nodded, " Arwen I'll need your help. Come along let her get some rest while we do that."

Malue laid there far awhile before gaining enough strength to get up and walk again. She got up and paced about her room. As she ws pacing she noticed something on the dresser that she hadn't seen before. She had been up and about for a month before that day, yet she hadn't actually looked at her furniture closely. It was two envelopes. She ripped open the first one to find four different handwritings on it. It read:

Dear Maleu,

Hello, I'm terribly sorry I didn't get to know you that well, I thought that it would better if I told you goodbye. I will certainly miss you though.

Samwise Gamgee.

Maleu smiled, then read the next paragraphs. 

Maleu-

Hello! It's pippin, your old friend. Mr. Gandalf wouldn't let me in to see you. But Frodo had the idea of writing you a note. Good old Frodo. I will miss you Maleu. I hope to see you when this mission…quest… well, whatever you wish to call it is over. I still am not quite sure where we are going. That's between you and me though. 

Cheers!

Pippin. 

Maleu,

Well,, my handwritings certainly a bit better then old pip's there. But anyway, I hope that you aren't too sad that we left without saying good-bye. I will miss you. I guess I should go tell Pip what this quest is all about, he still doesn't know what we are doing. (The silly imp, he doesn't know I can read his part!) 

~Merry Brandybuck.

Dear Maleu ,

My cousins can be complete idiots sometimes. I told them to write you a note saying goodbye and all they write about is silly things. I guess that is what I am doing as you read. Oh well. I just want you to know that you are a good friend to me, Maleu, I hope that I can be as equally good one to you. I think everyone has left your room for the moment so I can give you this. I think if Gandalf finds me, he will have my head. I know I will miss you dearly, As I already do. 

Much Love, 

Frodo Baggins. 

P.S. It seems they only have one color ink here in Rivendell. 

Malue wiped a tear away from her eye. 'they do care about me.' She thought to her self as she tore at the next envelope. As she found out who it was from, she felt her heart rip out also. 

Dearest Maleu,

I went in this morning to say my final goodbye, as I forgot to last night, and found you sleeping like an angel. It would rip out my heart more then it has to wake you after what you went though last night. My only hope is that you find this letter before you think I didn't care enough to say goodbye. I do, deeply. I will miss you terribly as I go with them, I promise to think of you everyday. You will be what I fight to come home for, my love, Melamin. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. Frodo has just come in, I think he had the same idea I did. I must go now. If I never come home to you I just wish you to keep these words in your heart, forever.

Amin mela lle.

Legolas Greenleaf. 

Maleu sat down on her bed and cried. She read the letter over and over, it brought new tears each time. She wondered what these words meant, she lost all of her knowledge of the elven language. 

Elven Translations

Diola lle~ Thank you

Asca~ Hurry!

Amin dele ten' he~ I'm worried about her. 

Melamin~ My love

Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'.~ My heart weeps until I see thee again. 

Amin mela lle. ~ I love you 

A/N: I hope you liked it. I wasn't really sure if this chapter was posted. So here it is. I have been scolded numerous times for never finishing a story, so here I am, returned to you to give you the end. (At least until the Fellowship of the Ring.) Then I will cycle through my others until a sequel can be made.

Next comes the interlude!


	16. Interlude Chapter 16 also! This one is s...

Interlude: Maleu had enough. The next morning she stole a horse and rode out after the Fellowship. By some strange dream she had one night, she saw them approaching in a Golden Wood. After many questions she found out that it was Lothlorien and how to get there easiest. 

She crossed the Misty Mountains and rode along them for a week until she reached a Golden Wood. Elves stopped her at the border and told her that the fellowship, though the lady knew were coming, had not arrived yet. 

Maleu was welcomed, nonetheless. Though many elves looked at her strangely, sensing her less the pure Elven blood. They did not draw near her often to converse. So most of the time she was alone waiting for the Fellowship. (Mainly Legolas, the hobbits, and Gandalf.) 

On this particular day there was a great murmur about the forest. 

There they were. Legolas, The hobbits, Aragorn, even Boromir. They had arrived. Maleu stood back waiting them to finish their meeting with Galadriel. They seemed so sad. Maleu couldn't figure out what was going on. Haldir came up behind her,

" They have come." He told her simply. 

" Yes…" she paused thinking, " Where is Gandalf?" 

" Gandalf?" Haldir questioned. " Oh yes, Mithrandir. I do not know." Maleu watched them. Grief was certainly upon them. 

They left the lady to go and rest. Legolas stood upon the largest roots of a tree anyone had ever seen. Even on the roots his feet were far above the head of even Aragorn. Frodo sat against a tree just out of sight of the rest of the Fellowship. Maleu approached him, then decided better of it. If she slipped into her trance, it might be too late before anyone could stop her. 

Cautiously she went around the side of the tree and climbed up just behind where Legolas stood. Legolas heard her but assumed it to be Aragorn or another elf. 

" Yes," he answered without being acknowledged. 

" I was just wondering if Green leaves return long after they are gone," Maleu said with a small tone of sadness and happiness all at once. Legolas' eyes grew wide and he turned around on the spot.

" Maleu?" he questioned softly. Maleu smiled. " I cannot believe it," he uttered with wonder. " Out of sadness, pain, and anguish comes a happiness with no ends."

" If you are speaking of me, happiness I can bring has bounds. Nothing is boundless." Maleu said weakly. " What is so terrible that you are so happy to see me?" 

Legolas looked away. A warm lament began to ring through the woods; he didn't answer. Legolas took her hands. 

" What are they saying?" Maleu asked. Legolas listened to each line then began slowly,

" Olorin who once was…Sent by the Lords of the West, to guard the lands of the East. Wisest of all Maiar, What drove you to leave that which you once loved? 

Mithrandir, Mithrandir O Pilgrim Grey. No more you wander the green fields of the earth. Your journey has ended in darkness, The bounds cut the spirit broken. The flame of Arnor has left this world. A great light has gone out." Maleu stood stunned.

" Gandalf…" she muttered and cast her eyes down. Legolas gave her hands a tight grasp. 

" Come, I am not the only one who has missed you." Legolas led her down to the others. " Aragorn! Little ones! Come, quick!" Legolas called to them. Merry and Pippin looked up and smiles spread across their faces. Aragorn came running into the camp, he thought trouble had come to them. 

He stood shocked at the sight of her. Remembering the haunting images she shrunk back a bit. Frodo came around the tree and smiled at her. 

Late that night she sat alone near the river. Legolas was sleeping in his elvish way. (Eyes open) And the rest of the fellowship had gone to sleep, or so she thought. 

" My lady? Why are you awake?" a deep voice came from behind her. She jumped and looked back at Boromir. 

" I should be asking you the same question, my lord." Maleu replied. Boromir sat down on the tree trunk next to her. 

" It is hard for me to find rest here. I don't think I will find any until we leave." Boromir paused. " Do you think you will accompany us later?" 

" I do not know." She replied distantly. She hadn't really thought about it. They sat silent for a bit; Boromir seemed to be thinking deeply about something. " Is something troubling you, Boromir?" Boromir took a deep breath.

" Do you love Lord Legolas?" he asked her. She was a bit taken aback. After a moment she asked him,

" Why do you ask?" 

" Because, like the elf lord, I have fallen in love with a Rare beauty." He told her looking deep into her eyes. Maleu felt herself in a daze. Everything was crashing upon her one by one. First she found friends, then she fell in love with one of them and lost him. When she finally gets him and others back, now there will be a resentment between them if she chose either way.

" Would you choose a Steward of Gondor over an Elf Prince of Mirkwood?" Boromir asked quietly. 'Prince? Legolas was a Prince?' Maleu thought to herself. 

" No…" she muttered, " You cannot make me choose. Amidst everything, you cannot possibly expect me to tell either of you who could own my heart." 

Boromir nodded a little crestfallen. He looked at her,

" I know you love Legolas. I would not wish to come between you. For if you didn't wish me to hate me you would have told me straight out. I will never bother you in this again." Boromir stood up and began to walk away. Maleu stood up and put her hand on his arm. " Please don't stop me from leaving. You will make this harder then it already is." 

" I'm so sorry. You are truly a Noble man of Gondor," Maleu whispered. Boromir stopped and turned to her. 

Boromir placed a gloved hand on her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away as a tear rolled down his cheek. Maleu just stood there and watched him disappear into the shadows. 

A/N: So the truth comes out. (Dun, dun, dun.) He loves her enough to let her go to the one she loves…Isn't that special? Okay enough of that. I need to decide how this is going to go. If she will stay in Lothlorien or if she will go with them? Or if she goes with them Will she go with the Legolas and Aragorn and Gimli or will the Uruk-hai know her and capture her too. OR will perhaps a cruel fate befall her and Boromir together? 

Hehe that is too evil. 


	17. Chapter 17 The End

Maleu woke a few days later and found the morning air crisp and refreshing as it always was. She got up and found that the fellowship was preparing to leave. She looked at Boromir and Legolas as they packed their boats. 

Everyone seemed especially sad. They were all leaving that place of serenity and peace. Frodo bore no emotion and his face seemed hopeless. Merry and Pippin kidded around as usual, but would end up receiving a cold look from someone in the fellowship and stopping. 

"You will not be going with them…" Celeborn said from behind her. She whirled around to look at him. She looked sad and confused, but she turned. 

"I will be leaving the forest by foot then… I will go down and say my farewells my lord…" she said softly. She turned and went down to the boats where the Fellowship were receiving their last gifts before departure. 

A pearly tear rolled down her cheek as she looked over at Legolas, who seemed so happy that he had gotten a new Bow of the Galadrim as a gift. 

"Legolas…" she said softly getting his attention. He turned and approached her. "I'm… I'm leaving…" she said softly, trying to control her tears. Legolas' smile faded. 

"Forever?" 

"Forever is a terrible long time; especially when one is immortal. But I do not think I will be seeing you again…" she said looking down. 

" I will find you." He said resolutely. She looked up and laughed through her tears.

"And how do you think you would accomplish that?" she said, her voice seemed to waver. 

"Like you said- I have forever to look…" he said brushing away a tear with his hand. Maleu looked just past him to where Boromir was packing his equipment. He glanced up at her before turning and walking towards the boat. "Where will you go?" he asked. 

" I thought you said you have forever to find me," she laughed. 

"Fine- if you won't make it easier for me, I will find you with out your help." He said knowing that she had no idea where she would go. He pulled a hair piece that was a red rose. "This was my mothers, I want to give it to you because I wish to ask you of something.." he said slowly looking deep and hard at her. 

" Ask me anything and, for you, it will be done." She replied with calm assurance in her voice. 

"I ask your hand in marriage, so that forever will be ours together…" he said, never looking more serious. She looked up at him, fearing if she gave him the answer that she wanted to give him, it would never be.

"Beyest lin." She said with a smile. Legolas smiled, and realized that she had said elvish, something that she wouldn't know because of her memory. He brushed another tear from her eye and tucked a strand of her strawberry golden hair behind her ear, then kissed her hard on the lips. 

"Legolas! Legolas!" Aragorn's voice could be heard, calling to his elven friend. He ran around the corner in time to see Legolas break the kiss with her. He looked sadly between them and saw that they both smiled. He sighed and looked down. 

Legolas turned to her. "I will find you…" he said again. He pinned her hair back with the rose and brushed his hand over her cheek again before kissing her quick on the lips and jogging over to Aragorn. 

Maleu watched him and her eyes caught Aragorn's for a moment. She quickly broke the eye contact cause a sudden pang shot through her. She looked back and saw Aragorn still looking at her as Legolas turned and went down the hill to the river. Aragorn turned and with a small wave went also. 

Maleu watched them and cried softly, but was inside she felt like she was on air. She was going to marry him. She turned and retrieved her horse from the stable and rode out following the river watching the canoes for as long as she could, before doubling back and heading for the dark forest beyond Lorien.

The End. 

A/N: Sorry. I wanted to write a new story. But since summer is coming once I finish up two other stories I will write a sequel to this one. 


End file.
